


Winged Stories

by Eienias20



Series: Cerulean Gold-verse [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eienias20/pseuds/Eienias20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Heather and Nephenee's stay in Begnion, Sigrun and Tanith share more stories about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winged Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This was another side project from back in the day (originally posted 12/20/14) so I had something to work on aside from my long main story.  
> This story takes place in between Cerulean Gold Chapters 27 & 28 and the flashback portions hop around during PoR, after, during RD and after.

Dismounting Vanessa, Heather sighed in relief "I'm definitely not one for the skies…but thanks for keeping it simple."

Tanith nodded "I should have warned you that Marcia really enjoys pulling off loops. She's always been good at that."

Heather turned to see Sigrun and Nephenee approaching, the pair was talking amongst themselves but Heather's eyes focused on Nephenee's ring.

Tanith put a hand on the rogue's shoulder "I'm glad you managed to pull it off. You looked extremely stressed yesterday night."

Heather nodded "Yeah…but it's like you said. Once it came down to it the words just...well they just came to me."

Joining together, Heather noticed the look in Nephenee's eyes. She had been giving her that same look since they woke up, it was so warm and loving she felt like she was about to blush every time.

"You went pretty far out Sigrun."

"Well it's easy to get ahead when you are flying rather slowly. Take it Heather wasn't too keen on our standard speed?"

Hearing that snapped Heather back to reality "What? I felt like we were going fast enough."

Tanith chuckled "Not even."

Moving over to sit beneath a large tree, Sigrun unpacked their lunch as Nephenee laid out a long blanket for them to sit on.

"Y'know…I can't stop thinkin bout your story."

Tanith looked over to Nephenee "Really? I figured with the proposal your mind would be occupied."

Nephenee, like many times before looked down to see she was touching her ring, something she found herself doing a lot of.

"I do…it's just…something came to me, recently."

As Sigrun served them she asked "What?"

"You got together before the Mad King's War right? That means that the war-"

"Separated us." Tanith stated.

Heather looked up a bit, thinking before mentally smacking herself in the face "That's true…wow…how did you deal with that?"

Tanith and Sigrun glanced at each other with the former speaking "It was a tough time for me; I know that for sure…if it wasn't for some unlikely help I…"

Shaking her head she sighed as Sigrun spoke up "Would you two like to hear another story about us?"

Heather and Nephenee nodded with Sigrun smiling before adding "There are quite a few moments of Tanith embarrassment here."

"Sigrun!"

As Tanith shook her head the other three began laughing "Well, she isn't wrong…either way, we'll start shortly after Ike's arrival here in Begnion. As I'm sure you remember Nephenee, the Apostle was using Ike and his mercenaries to root out some corruption within Begnion while also thinking on what to do with the whole Daein situation."

"So this is around when you first met." Heather commented to which Nephenee nodded "We didn't really talk all that much in the beginning…to be honest she kinda scared me…though most of it was from Marcia's stories."

"By the same token I found myself not wanting to be so…rough for the first time when I met Nephenee. Simply put, yelling at her made me feel like I was kicking a dog…no offense."

Nephenee scratched the back of her head "Did I really look like that to you?"

"Well you didn't have the best…self-esteem. Though now you are clearly much stronger than back then."

Blushing Nephenee thanked Tanith before Sigrun asked "Should I start this?"

"I think I should because of…that thing."

"Oh! Right."

Heather raised an eyebrow "What thing?"

Tanith smirked "We'll get there…alright…here we go."

* * *

The mercenaries and Elincia of Crimea had settled into Begnion. While Ike himself was unsure of what the Apostle wanted from him and why she was sending him on all these missions, the rest of the group was glad to be somewhere safer than where they had been before. Though they knew soon enough they'd be heading out again, they were not just going to ignore the war.

Tanith herself though found something, or rather someone to put her time into.

"Marcia!"

The Pegasus knight jumped, turning and waving nervously as Tanith approached her.

"Please ma'am I-"

"Don't ma'am me! You are returning to the Holy Guard and this time you won't be running away!"

Marcia groaned as Tanith practically dragged her away from her friends once again. A few of them followed her.

"Tanith, Marcia has apologized already! Surely-"

Tanith stopped and turned to face a younger woman in orange, purple hair and a large blade at her side: Mia, a determined and immensely skilled swordswoman.

"It's not a matter so small that it can be fixed by one apology. Joining the Holy Guard is an oath; you can't just break it and say you're sorry."

"But uh…Tanith…ma'am…Marcia is helping us out, everyone…she has been fighting valiantly and…"

Tanith now turned to another woman, long cerulean hair and an innocent face obscured by her helmet: Nephenee probably just as skilled with a lance as Mia is with a sword.

Tanith cursed internally, every time she faced this woman she lost most of her burning anger, she didn't think it right to yell at her.

"Nephenee, I understand she's your friend but-"

"Tanith."

Turning she spotted Sigrun "I'd like to speak with you."

"Thank you Sigrun!" Marcia yelled breaking away from Tanith and running off. Mia and Nephenee looked to one another before bowing towards Sigrun and chasing after Marcia.

Tanith was about to say something before shaking her head and moving over to Sigrun. "I know you think I should take it easy on her but-"

Without warning, Sigrun moved in and kissed her, it was so fast and sudden…and shocking. Tanith was not used to being surprised but she had to admit, she liked that Sigrun could do that.

"…Sigrun I…I've been trying to keep a low profile about us…for you…you-"

"I know…I just…"

Tanith kept her eyes on Sigrun, she wanted to say something, she could tell "What's wrong Sigrun? I doubt the Apostle's next task will bring any harm to Ike's group and-"

"It's not that. I just…I want to spend some time…with…you."

Taken aback, Tanith wasn't sure what to think "Sigrun…are you sure everything is okay?"

Sigrun looked up and smiled "Of course…it's just with all the defense preparations this last month and Elincia's arrival we've been so busy…"

Sigrun spoke the truth, the pair had been so busy with their duties there was hardly any time for them to…be together. Tanith sighed "You're right…and I've also spent maybe…a little too much time going after Marcia…I'd like to just take it easy for a bit."

Sigrun hooked her arm around Tanith's and smiled; the normally stern woman couldn't help but smile back as they walked towards the barracks to mount their pegasi.

As the pair spent the day together like many dates before, talking in peace, cooking together Tanith couldn't help but notice how much more…forward Sigrun was.

They have been together for about five months now but she has never been so physical before. Constantly brushing her arm and the like as well as kissing her more often.

Tanith had to admit she liked the attention…she never wanted to admit to herself that she wanted it but she really did and she was happy. But she couldn't help but feel that there was a catalyst to all this.

" _Bah…I'm just being too paranoid…it's Sigrun."_

Without realizing, hours passed and it was very late, part of Tanith knew full well that there was work that had to be done and that it was going to stack up tomorrow. But thinking about her day with Sigrun…well, it was worth it.

"Better get going Sigrun, I'm sure there are still some things you have to do and we have a lot on our plates tomorrow as well."

"Indeed…"

Tanith opened the door only for Sigrun to walked over to her and close it "…Or I could spend the night here…and worry about tomorrow…tomorrow."

"…are you sure?"

Sigrun planted a small kiss on Tanith's lips and smiled "I'm sure."

* * *

The next day found Tanith in very high spirits, something very unusual for her unless Sigrun was involved. It even seemed to pass onto the knights in training; everything was going much more smoothly than before.

Spotting Sigrun she smiled at her before turning her attention back to the knights.

Sigrun herself was also glad to see Tanith so happy…but for very different reasons.

Returning to the Mainal Cathedral she noted several generals leaving the Apostle's chambers, including Zelgius who noted Sigrun and bowed slightly before continuing on his way.

"Apostle."

"Ah, Sigrun. I was just about to send for you…preparations for the advance force have just completed. Once Ike and his mercenaries return from Tanas we'll be ever closer to taking our first step into this conflict…"

Sigrun swallowed,  _"Already?"_

Sanaki noted some concern in Sigrun's face "What? This is perfect; with everything going this smoothly we have nothing to fear in the future. I trust Ike and his allies and I believe we can achieve victory."

"I do as well, Apostle…it's just…"

Sanaki put her hands on her hips "Is this about Tanith?"

"N-no…no…I just…I don't know maybe it's just nerves but you speak the truth Apostle…what was it you wanted from me?"

"Oh! Right! I want you to personally select the members of the Holy Guard that will be going, you know them better than anyone so I trust your choices we-"

"Apostle! Ike and the Greil Mercenaries have returned! They have urgent news!"

Sanaki stood walking past Sigrun "You know what to do, I'll hear from you later."

"Yes Apostle."

* * *

"Uh Tanith-"

"If you're going to apologize, save it. I've heard enough from your sister."

"Uh…okay." Without another word Makalov turned and left Marcia alone. The girl shook her head before facing Tanith.

"Marcia."

"…yes?"

"What did you all find over at the Duchy? There seemed to be a lot of activity with the main group."

Appreciating the normal conversation for once Marcia sighed "A heron."

"A heron? Truly?"

Seeing Marcia nod, Tanith still couldn't believe it. Before she could ask another question she spotted Sigrun signaling for her to follow.

In the Cathedral, the Apostle and Ike outlined a plan to search the Serenes Forest for the heron. It won't be an easy task but given the history of Begnion and the herons, it was something they had to do, no matter what.

After the meeting a regiment was formed to begin the search at dawn tomorrow with the Greil Mercenaries at the forefront.

With everyone returning to work, Sigrun made her way over to Tanith, who noted the same kind of concern in her face from yesterday.

"What is it Sigrun?"

"…you know that…some things have to happen for a reason, correct? Most of the time it's for a very good reason and a very important cause."

"Yes, of course…why? What is this about?"

Sigrun wanted to continue but she found herself unable to, mostly out of a sort of worry of how Tanith would react. Was it better to just act like nothing was wrong?

"Never mind…the whole thought of this war has been throwing me off lately...and now with the heron and…"

"I've noticed." Pulling the other woman closer Tanith sighed "There is nothing for us to worry about Sigrun."

"I know."

Leaving the Cathedral the pair headed into town, with Sigrun hooking one of her arms around Tanith.

"I heard they were showing a great play at the theater…with the rest of the day off…"

Tanith smirked "Isn't it the one you've seen so many times already."

"You haven't seen it."

Nodding Tanith gestured for Sigrun to lead the way.

* * *

The rest of the night played out a lot like before, spending so much time with Sigrun despite what was happening all around gave Tanith clarity. She truly enjoyed the night and in a way it prepared her for the next day and undoubtedly the beginning of the search for the heron. Normally she'd be worried about such an endeavor but she was ready for it.

Lying in bed she turned from looking at the ceiling to stare at Sigrun who was fast asleep. Running a hand along her face she breathed a sigh of contentment. Five months of being with Sigrun and there were still times she recalled the beginning, any worries of where they would go were long gone. The only thing she waited for now was for Sigrun's decision to be public with their relationship. Tanith was sure nothing would change but she would always go back to Sigrun's father. Though he has kept silent and away since the Calling she knew that he wouldn't if he heard about their relationship.

Deciding to stop thinking for the rest of the night she closed her eyes.  _"Just enjoy this and let what happens, happens."_

* * *

The next few days were filled with fruitless searches of large portions of the Serenes Forest. All the while Tanith's spirits were kept up by Sigrun who never shied away from a chance to drop by her search party.

" _Maybe this is her way of telling me she is fine with being more open…"_

Tanith smiled at the thought and prepared to order her troops to move out until a report was heard that the Greil Mercenaries had engaged with soldiers in service to Oliver of Tanas.

Joining with them, Tanith noted that several soldiers were shocked by the ferocity of the mercenaries and began fleeing the battle.

"Apostle, permission to apprehend the runaways."

Sanaki nodded "Granted, Sigrun can watch Elincia."

Nodding Tanith took off with a small force, casting a quick look to Sigrun.

The Falco Knight stood near Elincia and watched Tanith go to work on the runaways.

"Is she always like that?" Elincia asked.

Sigrun nodded "Very much so…she is incredibly driven and determined, once she sets her mind to something she accomplishes it. No matter how long it takes."

Elincia saw some sort of spark in Sigrun, she couldn't quite place it.

"She is a trusted comrade to you, isn't she?"

"Much more than that."

Realizing what she was saying, Sigrun coughed "She is my second in command…you know…and a very trusted friend."

Elincia thought back to her time in Crimea "I had several vassals just like that…though in reality I always saw them as my dearest friends and I was lucky to have them…by the same token you seem very lucky to have someone like Tanith…"

Sigrun nodded "I am."

* * *

The engagement with Tanas' forces took much longer than anyone anticipated but the mercenaries were finally able to locate a heron, though it was a female, not the same one Oliver had.

With the unexpected aid of several hawks, Oliver fell and peace returned to the forest. In addition the herons accepted the Apostle's apology, a first step towards a brighter future.

Though none of that for Tanith compared to what she was told when the group returned to Mainal.

"Tanith?"

"…"

"Tanith, did you hear what I said?"

"…"

"Tanith?"

Shaking her head, she nodded "Y-yes Apostle…"

"Well just for my sake, care to repeat it?"

"You are sending a regiment of Begnion troops, primarily composed of the elite of the Holy Guard along with Ike's group when they leave while the Core Army continues preparations."

The Apostle nodded "Yes…and?"

"…and…you want me to lead them."

Tanith noted that since the news broke, Sigrun couldn't look her in the eye. That means she knew, she knew for however long this was planned…and she said nothing.

"I know this is sudden but we wanted to make sure everything was planned out and there is no one I trust more with command of this troop than you, Tanith."

"I understand, Apostle."

The Apostle gestured for Tanith to come closer and gave her a form "Those are the knights going with you, get them together, get to know them and prepare."

"Yes, Apostle."

Bowing, Tanith turned and left the chamber.

* * *

_That Night_

The last of the guard had been dismissed and Tanith stood alone on the training grounds. She was trying to keep her mind off of one specific thing but it kept going back no matter what she tried.

"Tanith."

Turning she spotted Sigrun, not wanting to say anything she looked away.

"Tanith I'm sorry…I-"

She trailed off, not sure what to say.

"How long did you know…"

"For a little over a week now…"

"Why…why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that I-"

Finally Tanith turned to face Sigrun "Why?"

Sigrun looked down "If I told you…that would be all that we would talk about…you leaving and I just…I just wanted to spend as much time with you before you left…I wanted you to be happy."

"I'm always happy around you Sigrun…I love you. But…"

Sigrun looked back up, facing Tanith who could now see the unshed tears that filled her eyes. Tanith knew that as hard as it is for her to accept it was probably harder for Sigrun to keep it from her.

"We're so busy that unless I made time…you would've just left with no good memories of your last few days here…with how hectic things are we just don't have the time and I…I'm sorry Tanith…I should have told you…"

Tanith walked towards the other woman, one hand on her cheek she moved in and kissed her "Please don't cry…I love you Sigrun. Nothing will change that…and believe me, I don't want to leave you…but we both swore an oath to the Apostle."

"I know…I just…with everything we do, I'm sure we're allowed to think that this one thing just…isn't fair."

Tanith nodded "We'll be okay…"

"But will you be? You're going to war."

"Nothing has killed me yet…and nothing ever will. You know I'd never lie to you, right?"

Sigrun smiled and nodded before Tanith chuckled prompting Sigrun to ask "What?"

"I thought this would be our first fight…that I would be mad at you but…I just…can't…I can't be angry with you, I don't want to be angry with you…"

Sigrun was about to add something when she noticed tears in Tanith's eyes as she continued "…because I'm leaving you soon…and I can't leave angry."

Having no valid response, Sigrun walked up to Tanith and kissed her as the other woman embraced her.

"I forgot..." Sigrun whispered before kissing Tanith again.

"I forgot how long you wanted this…how long you held feelings for me…and now…"

Tanith couldn't stop her tears from falling and despite herself she didn't want to.

"Tanith, I tried to tell you how much I loved you over these last few days. I thought it'd be enough while you were away…it will hurt but I know you. I've known you for years, you're strong and you'll make it. You won't let yourself die and I won't let you die."

The couple returned to the Cathedral, standing outside Sigrun's room, Tanith steadied her breathing.

"I love you, Sigrun."

"And I love you, Tanith."

Then-

* * *

"…then…what?"

Rather suddenly Sigrun snapped her fingers, cutting Tanith off "The Pegasi!"

"The pegasi?"

"Would you two mind feeding them, we forgot…got really wrapped up in the story."

Heather and Nephenee nodded, standing with Heather looking at them awkwardly.

"Sigrun…they aren't children."

"I know but…that night was…it was…special…"

Tanith smiled "It was…very special…"

Tanith eyed Sigrun bringing a warm glow to the other woman's face.

"We aren't children." Heather muttered as she fed Vanessa an apple with Nephenee raising an eyebrow "What?"

"C'mon Neph…you have to know where the story was going."

Nephenee shook her head "Not especially…"

Heather smirked before kissing her "You're so innocent. C'mon let's head back."

Slightly confused, Nephenee shrugged before rejoining Heather and sitting across from Tanith and Sigrun.

* * *

The next day saw Tanith and her soldiers fully outfitted waiting at the determined site for the Greil Mercenaries.

"Commander."

Tanith turned to one of her knights who gestured over to Sigrun who just landed with the Apostle in tow.

"Apostle…Sigrun…"

"Well Tanith, you carry some of Begnion's best and Tellius' hope with you. Don't let it overwhelm you though, we all have faith in you."

Tanith bowed "Thank you Apostle."

"Two things…I worry for the heron…I'd appreciate it if you could check in on him occasionally. Make sure he's safe."

"Of course Apostle."

"…and you are forbidden from dying, understand?"

Tanith smiled "Yes Apostle."

At that moment the Mercenaries arrived, the Apostle excused herself to speak with Ike and Elincia leaving Tanith to look over to Sigrun.

"I…don't know what to say."

Tanith smiled "There is nothing left to say Sigrun…at least not until I return."

Smiling Sigrun walked up to Tanith and embraced her "I love you."

Tanith hugged her back "And I've always loved you…"

Hearing the call from Ike, the troops shouted back and began marching. Tanith broke away from Sigrun; the pair's eyes remained locked on one another.

Each wanted more time, to say anything.

But whatever time they had, was up.

Moving forward Tanith kissed Sigrun before moving back, turning around and marching away.

Sigrun kept her eyes on her back; she'd stay there until she could no longer see her.

Tanith sighed to herself, not noticing Ike walk up next to her.

Ike: Tanith.

Tanith: …General.

Ike: Don't think I'm going to get used to that…anyway, it's good to have someone so renowned joining us. I trust your strength.

Tanith: You trust in something you have yet to see?

Ike: Not at all. Strong people give off strong impressions, it's easy to see, with you it's obvious, your aid and your country's aid is greatly appreciated.

Tanith: This campaign will all fall to you and your people Ike…remember that.

Ike: And remember that as of now, you are one of us. Welcome aboard, Tanith.

Tanith nodded to Ike who returned it in kind before moving away towards his mercenaries.

" _Maybe it won't hurt to be a part of something new…at least not as much…"_

As the troop marched they ascended a hill, large enough to see over the sparse trees and back to Begnion. Tanith herself realized this and had the strong urge to turn around, to look back at Begnion one last time.

"No…not now…I'll see my home…and Sigrun…when I return."

"So you are really coming along now eh? For good?"

Turning, Tanith spotted Marcia who was looking at her nervously.

"Of course I am, what did you expect?"

Marcia muttered something, most likely complaining causing Tanith to grip her shoulder "While I'm here we can resume the training you didn't get from leaving the Guard. I trust you'll be ready when I call for you."

Marcia gave Tanith a look of shock "What!? No! I'm not gonna-"

Tanith leaned in, glaring causing Marcia to groan "I knew this would be a bad thing!"

Watching Marcia walk away, Tanith couldn't help but feel relief; maybe it wouldn't be too hard to keep her mind of Sigrun…at least for a bit.

* * *

"I imagine it ended up feeling like a long time anyway." Heather stated to which Sigrun and Tanith agreed.

"Though I did have help with it as I mentioned before. We'll get to that next time." Tanith stated as the four stood up with Sigrun calling the Pegasi over.

"I do believe you two had plans today, newly engaged couple many things to do right?"

At Tanith's statement Nephenee nodded "Though I feel bad leaving you two to yourselves."

Sigrun shook her head "Don't even think about it, Tanith and I can find plenty to entertain ourselves."

"Oh I'm sure." Heather stated bringing a sudden and unexpected blush to Sigrun's face and causing Tanith to cough.

"You two should be well aware that we aren't children."

"Yes indeed...but there are some things I'd rather not share with anyone else."

Heather nodded to Tanith "I suppose I can understand that…but really thank you for sharing."

As the couple mounted their Pegasi, Heather hooked her arm around Nephenee with the former Halberd waving to the other women "We'll see you later tonight!"

Nodding they departed with well wishes for the newly engaged to enjoy themselves.

"That Heather..." Sigrun stated while shaking her head.

"She's quite the unique individual that's for certain." Tanith added.

"Y'know I'm actually quite interested in the next part of the story, we never did go far into what you did while you were with the army during the Mad King's War."

"Quite a lot happened…through most of it I couldn't keep you out of my mind though I suppose it was a good problem to have."

Sigrun looked away at that, hard as she tried even after so many years hearing about how much Tanith thought about her…it touched her.

Together they flew through the skies happy to share more of their stories soon…


End file.
